Zero the Pirate Hunter
by Wallache Rainwater
Summary: He's not a pirate and he doesn't like marines so what does that make him? A pirate hunter of course! Follow Zero and his allys as he make friendships and face foes even greater than the pirate king faces. reviews are always welcome!
1. Enter: The Pirate Hunter!

The rowdy bar is only beaten by the rowdiness of the customers who walked in about 20 minutes ago. It's the pirate Mordy Jones, who recently became known across South Blue after raiding a marine ship, and his crew. "Can you quiet down already!?" The bartender finally yells, up until this point everybody in the bar seemed too afraid to say anything. The place is filled with silence for a few moments. Mordy downs his entire cup of beer then slams it on the counter. "And just who do you think you're talking to?" The pirate captain says as he grabs the bartender by his shirt. "If you did know I don't think you'd be using that tone with me!" Him and his entire crew of about 13 men who all couldn't be younger than 30, laughs as the bartender is filled with fear.

Mordy throws the bartender on the ground then throws his empty cup at his head, "We're gonna need all our beer for free now, though we weren't gonna pay from the beginning." Mordy says. The bartender looks like he is about to say something until a young boy shakes his head as if telling the bartender not to do anything. "What, a cat got your tongue?" Mordy laughs again, a blond-haired female began looking toward the pirate "How are you doing, beauty?" Mordy says to the girl who looked about 18 as she turns her head.

"Well, now you just messed up everything for yourself." The young boy steps in front of the table the girl is sitting at and takes Mordy's attention. "Who the fuck are you?" Mordy questions as he gets irritated by the boy's tone and sudden appearance out of seemingly nowhere. "That's something you don't need to know. But i'm almost insulted 'cause I know more things about you than you know about me." The boy claims, "Mordy Jones, bounty four million berries. Casualties 7, 6 marines and a little boy who just happened to be on that ship you raided last month." Everyone's attention is on the boy to see what he is going to do.

Mordy smirks, "That kid was annoying, and after that no more of those marines wanted to contest me, 'cause they understood that they were dealing with a true pirate...an outlaw to the entire world!" Jones claims, seeming proud of his actions. "Well, I guess you could consider me an outlaw too, but i'm no pirate and i'm definitely nothing like you!" The boy says. "Don't talk to captain like that, fool!" A pirate gets up and lunges at the boy with a knife.

The boy instinctively dodges and punches the pirate, landing his blow directly on his jaw, causing him to fall to the ground. Mordy chuckles to himself, "Now you're the one who messed up...get him boys!" all of Mordy's crew attacks the boy in a frenzy. No one could even touch him let alone land a punch, all of his attackers were KO'd with no more than a swift kick or elbow to the face.

Moments later, 13 men laid on the floor unconscious with everybody who watched the fight unfold in complete awe...if you could even call it a fight. Mordy gets up noticeably enraged "You good for nothings! All of you!". Mordy unsheathes his sword, "I guess i'll have to do it myself!". Mordy circles around the boy to make him afraid, and failing, then stops with his back to the doorway. Mordy then charges at the boy attempting a downward vertical strike with his blade. The boy doesn't attempt to evade but steps into the incoming blade and grabs Mordy's hands before he can complete the attack, leaving his sword pointing to the ceiling and him being unable to move his hands with the boys incredibly tight grip. "Bad move. I told you, you messed everything up for yourself. I recognized you but I didn't really feel like catching you but if you had just left the bartender alone and quieted down this wouldn't have happened." The boy says as blue flames swirled around his right hand with his left hand still clutched onto Mordy's hands, stopping his sword. "That blue fire...you're him...Zero the pirate hunter!" Mordy says as his face is filled with terror. "Bingo!" Zero throws his flame engulfed fist into Mordy's stomach sending him flying out of the doorway.

Zero quickly scans the bar before walking outside. About 8 marines has huddled around Mordy pointing guns at the pirate. Mordy is sitting upright clutching his stomach, a circular burn mark is present and the lower half of his shirt is ripped open exposing the wound. _He must be pretty tough to not be knocked out completely I put a lot of power into that punch_ Zero thinks to himself before thinking _where the hell did all these marines come from!_ . "You must be that pirate hunter who just got to town, welcome to Portgas." a slightly more decorated marine stands out among the rest, "I'm Edward, second-in-charge for the marines around here." Edward says while rubbing his nose.

"Uhh cool, so I guess you all were looking for him. I saved you a lot of trouble so if I can just get the 4 million berries i'll be on my way." Zero says completely uninterested in whatever Edward was talking about. Zero doesn't really like marines even though, with him being a hunter, he has to deal with them a lot. "Ok just go down to the marine's base, to get there just follow the path directly by the ship dock i'm sure you saw the path when you came. Also, can you help us with...well I shouldn't say without Commander's permission...if you're interested in taking home a little more coin talk to the Commander Hollman when you get to the base. It's a lot more than 4 million i'll tell you that now." Edward says to Zero while the other marines ties Mordy up with rope. "Thanks for catching him I know he would've been a pain in the ass for us if he stayed in play." Edward walks away but not before Zero tells him about the 13 pirates unconscious in the bar.

Zero looks back to the bar then looks around,

"Where did you go...mystery girl..."


	2. A Kingdom In Danger? Where is my money!

**Hay! W.R here and just a couple things before I start on the new chapter. Most important thing, the story WILL NOT be set ten years in the future. I decided on it being a couple months after the war at Marineford so at the moment these events are happening during the timeskip. So yes expect a lot of canon changes. Also the current setting is the south blue for those who couldn't guess that from the last chapter...baka. The town Portgas is a famous port and is the first island in the Briss Kingdom a kingdom consisting of about 20 islands.**

 **Thanks kerennie for the review! Hope u enjoy the chapter and tell me how you like how the story is progressing**

* * *

"Ehhhhhhhh! What do you mean I can't get my money!" The white haired teenage boy is yelling at the marine officers. Most people would be afraid to take that kind of tone with marines especially when they're in a marine base.

"Exactly what I said, until the pirate is officially in custody there can't be any bounty payments!" The marine officer yells back at the boy. "This is some fucking bullshit! That Edward dude had him tied up with guns pointed at him how much more 'in custody' can you be!" Zero says while steam blows out of his ears.

"I can't know if you're telling the truth until Edward gets back to the base! And why did you bring that cat in here!" The officer gestures to the black cat sitting by Zero's legs, licking it's own fur.

"That's Mira."

"I didn't ask you for her name!"

"It's a pet of the devil himself!" One of the other officers says while showing the scratch marks he received when he attempted to pet the cat.

"How could you say that about such a cutie?" A tall woman says as she bends down to pet Mira and scratches behind her ear. "Commander Hollman!?" the officers straighten their posture and salute their commander.

"Eh, so you're that Hollman person I guess."

"You have no respect!" the officers yell in unison.

The woman giggles "Yes, my name is Ryan Hollman, I am the commander of the marine base of Portgas. The world famous port town and one of the two entrances to the Briss Kingdom".

"Briss Kingdom...oh yeah I've heard of that before. But to be honest I ended up here because I kinda got shipwrecked and I barely managed to make it to the nearest dock. So if you can pretty please give me my money so I can fix my ship and get out of here."

"Of course. Edward got in contact with me over transponder snail so i'm already aware that you captured them but if you could please follow procedure and wait until Edward gets here it really be shouldn't be long."

Zero scratches his head clearly annoyed by the whole situation. Mira jumps on top of Zero's head and he isn't really phased. "Fine, I guess." Zero says finally calming down a little bit.

"He also told me you could help with the other problem we're handling right now, some other strong people is supposed to be coming but I don't know when, so i'll just fill you in right now" Ryan says in her soft voice. "Follow me."

Zero, with Mira still on his head, and Ryan goes to her office on the second floor of the base. "Close the door behind you" Ryan says as she takes a seat behind her desk and Zero sits down on the long couch to the side of the desk.

"You're not from here so i'm sure you know nothing about the situation, but the Briss Kingdom has been in turmoil for a while. The princess and soon-to-be queen has gone missing and we think she's here in Portgas. And if you can help us find her i'm sure the royal family will repay you nicely. Somewhere in the ballpark of one hundred million berries sounds about right. " Ryan breaks down the dilemma the Briss Kingdom faces at the moment.

"Hmmm, sounds like too much trouble." Zero exhaled and gets up from his seat on the comfortable couch. "I'll come back for my four million berries then i'm leaving town. Best of luck to you all though." Zero says as he begins walking to the door.

Ryan is a too surprised by Zero's reaction to say anything for a few moments. Who wouldn't be surprised, what bounty hunter would pass up a hundred million.

"Wait!" Ryan stands up and tells Zero to stop.

Zero hears footsteps coming towards the room and Mira's eyes open wide seconds later her claws dig into Zero's head. "Ahhhh!" Zero yells in the pain then the door bursts open catching the pirate hunter, who was directly in front of the door, by surprise.

An old man and a teenager are looking into the room. The sight consisting of an almost passed out Zero on the floor rolling in agony having just been hit by the door , a cat to the side of Zero hissing at them, and a shocked Commander standing at her desk with a lost of works.

"Vice Admiral Garp!?" Ryan yells in surprise.


End file.
